


Run, Poppet

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Biting, Chasing, Cute and Cozy, Established Relationship, F/M, Heart Melting, Pet Names, Praise, Reader Insert, Vaginal Sex, hand holding, mild prey play, this is way softer than i intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: Request for a female reader and Aether, reuniting after the tour is ended. A slight bit of catch and chase culminating in a surprisingly soft and praise filled encounter.
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Run, Poppet

A knock on the door startles you out of your thoughts, staring pensively into the mirror as you brush out your hair. You shake your head quickly to dispel the thoughts and stand up, moving to the door and opening it just slightly. Peeking through the small opening, you smile as you see a Ghoul from the Cardinal Copia’s touring group standing at the threshold, wringing his hands. His tail is ram-rod straight behind him, belying his nervousness at approaching you— a senior Sister.

“Sister? Aether asked me to bring this to you. I think he’s a bit busy.” Your heart drops at the tidbit of information, but you take the note from Rain’s claws anyway. He gives you a small smile under the mask and a wave, before bowing and leaving. You watch him go for a moment, trying to pretend that his departing tail is instead the tail of your partner, whom you’ve missed for months now. 

“No melancholy… It’ll just be tomorrow, that’s all,” you mumble to yourself as you shut the door with a distinct click. You unfold the letter and smile at the sight of his handwriting, comforting in its sure strokes and clear print. As you read, however, your smile only grows. It’s an invitation for something you know he’s missed just as much as you have. 

‘Love,

I figured this would be more impactful and fun if we didn’t meet beforehand. So before we start- I love you and you’re the best partner that a Ghoul like me could have. 

Now that that’s out of the way,

How about you go for some midnight prayers at the main chapel? Don’t worry if you hear something chasing you… but don’t you dare run from it. You know I can catch you with ease. And you know that I will.

Aeth’

Tension coils through your body, hot and sharp. It’s a game the two of you play often, and you’re not embarrassed to admit that it will probably always have an affect on you when you think about it. You can already feel the lining of your panties growing wet as you chew on your lower lip and consider what the future holds. Being pinned down and taken by your lover… perhaps on a pew, or even against a wall if his needy desire is high enough. 

It doesn’t take long before you’re looking at the clock and running towards your bathroom, gathering a change of clothes as you move. Your shower is a quick one, and it takes everything inside of you to not dip your hand between your legs, satiating the burning need to be touched. Not too long, you remind yourself. Not too long until your partner can take you himself. The hot water beats against your chest and you take a deep breath, dipping your face under the spray and scrubbing at your cheeks until they’re pink. Toweling off is quick enough, and once again the desire to slide a finger inside of yourself rears its head, but you quell it. 

Desire and apprehension roll across your body in waves as you practically watch the clock counting down the minutes until you’re meant to go to your faux prayers. To complete the illusion just in case you run across a Papa or the Cardinal, you manage to dig out your old rosary and wrap it around your wrist. You keep the head covering off for now, wanting to make things at least slightly easy for Aether when he “catches” you. With one more steeling breath you move to your door and close it softly behind you— the only sound in the hall is your shoes clicking softly on the stone, and the occasional flicker from a torch on the wall when you move past it too quickly. 

The doors to the Chapel creak open ominously and you wince as you look around down the hallway, hoping that no one is drawn to the sound. The Papa’s were known to wander the halls at night occasionally, being nocturnal creatures in their own right. When no one comes storming around the corner you let yourself into the Chapel, shutting the door almost silently behind you. It takes a few moments, but the wood finally aligns with the metal hinge and clicks shut with a satisfying sound. 

Ahead of you are the pews, draped in a deep red cloth now that the Cardinal was in charge of mass for the month. A long black rug led from the door to the altar at the front of the Chapel, slightly worn and obviously well taken care of. Your steps are muffled, almost silent, as you make your way to the altar. The statue of the Baphomet is kept lit in perpetuity, black and red candles flickering at the base and reflecting in its onyx skin and ruby eyes. Out of reflex you cross yourself before kneeling on a satin cushion, your knees settling into the groove of the indented cotton, used by so many Siblings before you. 

It isn’t long before you’ve sunk yourself into the comforting repetitiveness of the prayers, your finger flicking through the rosary quickly as you move through them. So engrossed are you in the words that you hardly notice when one of the candles flickers and gutters out, plunging one corner of the altar into shadow. You open your eyes just in time to see the next candle extinguish and a small smile curves its way along your lips. With a small groan of exertion you lift yourself off of your knees and fold your rosary back around your wrist. When another candle goes out, you take that as your cue and start to rush towards the back of the Chapel. 

“Where you goin’, lovely?” Despite the fact that you know it’s a game, the sound of Aether’s voice in your ear makes you squeak and jump, your feet moving faster to carry you out of the room. Your hands grab onto the door handle of the Chapel and you tug, but it remains steadfastly shut, barely creaking as you yank on it. The feeling of hot breath grazes across your cheek and you whirl around, your hands clutched tightly to your chest. Nothing is there.

“Aeth?” you call out, suddenly unsure if this is your partner, or another lurking Ghoul playing a game. A moment passes in silence and you begin to relax before a tail brushes your hair from your face and you yelp. “Aeth!”

The only sound that answers you is a chest deep chuckle, growing louder when you pull on the door handle again. When it doesn’t open once more, you turn away from it and head quickly towards the front of the Chapel, knowing that the Papa’s have a room of solace behind a hidden door. The thought of diving into the confessional comes to you briefly, but you shake it off as a non-option when the corner of the room that holds it plunges into dense shadow. Instead, you pivot hard and move towards the hidden door that you know to be there. 

Just as you reach it, however, a hand grips the back of your habit and tugs you back so forcefully that your feet leave the floor for a moment. Before you can yelp, however, a hand claps over your mouth as another arm winds around your midsection and pulls you taut. Your back collides with someone’s chest and you quickly become aware of how quickly they’re breathing- hard and heavy pants coming in your ear and grazing along your cheek with every exhale. You almost groan when a forked tongue slides its way along the shell of your ear. 

“Going somewhere?” The sound of your partner's voice does nothing to quell your pounding heart, the sound of blood rushing in your ears as you gasp for breath around his arm, pinned tightly to your chest. “I don’t think so, poppet.” 

“Oh, please!” you shout, leaning into the fantasy of being caught and playing it up. Judging by the bulge growing against the pert cleft of your ass, it isn’t hard to tell that Aether is enjoying it as well. “Please, let me go! Papa will punish me if he knows I’m out this late— and on a full moon!” 

“It’s not a full moon,” Aether says quietly in your ear. “Is it?” When you shake your head, laughing silently, he pulls you tightly again and growls against you. “Papa will never have to know what a bad Sister you’ve been… On one condition.” 

“Just let me go! What do you want?!” You struggle faintly against him, wriggling in his arms until he jerks you and lifts, bringing your feet up off of the floor as you kick wildly in entirely genuine surprise. When you yelp slightly, he grips you tighter and whirls you around from the door, carrying you towards one of the pews. 

“I want you,” he rumbles against your neck, his teeth grazing your artery as it pounds with your erratic heartbeat. Aether sits down hard on the pew, manipulating you easily to sit on his lap, your ass against his hard cock. Your hands come down quickly to rest on the back of the pew in front of you, silently grateful for something to ground yourself on after Aether’s stunt of picking you up— that was NOT in the agreed upon situations. 

“But what if Papa—”

“Fuck Papa, you belong to me. Your punishment is mine to decide. Not his.” You feel the hot coil inside of you wind tighter at his words, and the slickness between your legs hasn’t gone unnoticed. One of his hands comes to rest at your throat, squeezing as a warning as the other hand travels between your legs. At the first brush of his fingers against you, both of you gasp, Aether’s turning into a deep moan as his teeth close on the back of your neck again. 

“Oh, fuck,” you hiss, trying to hold yourself back from rocking your hips into his hand. His deft fingers are quick in finding the hem of your panties and pulling them to the side, finally allowing him skin to skin contact with your folds. This time, your hips do jerk against his hand, but the resonating growl from behind you speaks to his approval. 

“Are you going to submit, then?” he asks, flicking the pad of his finger against your clit. You jolt in surprise and struggle against him half-heartedly, already too far gone to pretend with the scenario anymore. However, you remind yourself that this is something that your lover wanted, and you gear up for one final to “break free”. 

You rock back on his hips before surging forward with a whimper and a whine, your legs kicking pitifully in the air where they’re draped over his thick thighs. Aether leans forward with you and bites your neck harder, jerking you back against him roughly as his finger plunges inside of you with a wet sound. You groan loudly, your thighs shaking and quivering with the sudden onset of pleasure as you pant in his grasp. 

“That’s it, baby girl… Let me in,” he coos into your ear. His forked tongue snakes behind the curve of your ear as he breathes against you. Slowly, he adds another finger, sliding it into you to his knuckle and twisting them even slower. Your head drops back onto his shoulder as your hips move counter to his, taking his fingers into you with a lewd sound that feels only louder in the near silent Chapel. 

“Fuck, Aeth… Missed your hands,” you sigh as his other arm wraps around you in a hug, his cheek pressing against the column of your neck briefly before he presses a kiss to the soft skin there. “Missed something else more, though…” 

“Do I get to guess?” he asks, rolling his hips to press his hard cock into your ass. You can’t help the small giggle that bursts from you, cutting off into a groan as he flutters his fingers inside of you again.

“No… Missed your kisses. And your words. And your arms.” You pause, bringing a hand up to cup the smooth medal of his mask to turn his face towards yours. When your lips meet he smiles into the kiss, squeezing you closer to him for a brief moment. You break the kiss, rolling your head on his shoulder again to face away from him, laughing as you say, “And your cock, yeah.” 

“I knew it, dove.” He goes quiet for a minute, his lips finally settled on the crook of your neck to place soft and loving kisses there. Finally, he speaks again as he pulls his fingers from you. “Stand up… Lean forward.” When you gather yourself enough to move, he slaps at your ass and you squeal, laughing as you hike up your habit and drop your panties around one ankle. 

It takes some rearranging from the both of you, but you manage to lower yourself onto his cock as he holds himself at the base and guides you, one hand on your lower spine. Your hands grip the pew in front of you in a white knuckled grasp as your breath hitches in your chest, his cock sliding into you. The stretch is something you had almost forgotten in your lover’s absence, and you hiss as you arrange yourself in the easiest way for you to take him. 

“That’s it, love… If only you knew how much I missed you, hm?” You’re finally seated back on his lap with his cock firmly rooted inside of you. His hands run along your shoulders and upper arms, moving down towards your legs as they tremble with the desire to move already. “Be my good girl. Take it.” 

“Fuck,” you whimper, readjusting your grip on the back of the pew and lifting yourself up and off of his lap just enough until you feel the head of his cock almost slip free from you. You plant your feet onto the stone floor and rock back, starting up a rolling pace as you start to bounce on his lap. It doesn’t take long for his hands to come to your waist, gripping you tightly and helping you move on his length. 

“Feels so good, baby girl… Missed you so much,” he grits out between his teeth, his own hips moving up off of the pew beneath him to meet yours in an increasingly faster and louder pace. Before long, his breathing becomes deeper and more erratic as his hips lose their own rhythm. 

“Please, Aeth… Fill me, yeah? Need it,” you moan, squeezing yourself around his cock as your own movements break up with your own desire to cum. His fingers dig into your hips, leaving some crescent moon marks where his nails bit into the flesh as he slams himself up into you. You can feel his cock pulse inside of you as he cums, soft grunts of exertion leaving him as he does so. The feeling is just enough to tip you over the edge into your own climax, and you clap a hand over your mouth to attempt to stifle any sounds that may echo throughout the empty Chapel. 

“God… Shit,” he pants as the two of you come down, his hands running along your spine. One arm wraps around you as he pulls you close to him once more, nuzzling the space behind your ear and pressing kisses to you. “I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you too, Aeth.” You sit on his lap for the moment, content to breath with him in tandem, your heart warm. After a moment he shifts under you, urging you up off of his lap gently. 

“Come with me. Stay in the dens with me tonight. I just want to curl up with you.” You stand and fix yourself, adjusting your panties before turning around to face him and leaning up against the pew behind you. His hand seeks yours as he laces your fingers together and squeezes slightly. “Please?”

“You want me to go to the dens? Where the Siblings are absolutely not allowed to go?” You cock an eyebrow at him and laugh when he just shrugs, his free hand going to rub the back of his head awkwardly. Leaning down, you press a kiss to his lips before whispering, “How about you come to my room instead? It’s safer.” 

“Are you sure?” As you nod, you sidle to the side and exit the small space between pews, holding out your hand in a grasping motion until he follows you (discretely tucking himself away) and taking your hand in his. “C’mon. I just got new sheets. We can cuddle up and just relax with each other for a while.” 

“That sounds nicer than anything else right now.” Aether swings your connected hands between you two as you walk from the Chapel back up to the dorms, his fingers beating a small rhythm against the back of your hand. His eyes light up as he turns to face you, sidestepping down the hallway. “Do you still have that giant blanket?”

“The one I stole from Rain? Yeah. I had it laundered yesterday, since I knew you would want it tonight.” You suppress a giggle at his suddenly excited expression, his tail whipping behind him as he moves a little faster. “Feels like you’re more excited for that damn blanket than I am!”

“It’s just… So cozy. Laying there with you and having enough room to roll around and still be covered? Amazing.” He squeezes your hand again, suddenly a bit quieter. “The whole tour, I missed you, you know. They always say that separation makes the heart grow fonder.”

“Mm? Do you feel more fond of me, then?” you ask with a smile. He smiles back at you softly, almost shyly, a small blush creeping up his face under the mask. 

“I do. But I don’t think it’s the separation that did it. I think it’s the reuniting, and how easily I fell back into time with you.” Your heart pounds in your chest almost painfully as it swells with love, the smile on your face growing softer. 

“I love you too, Aether.”


End file.
